MicrOS
by PanAries
Summary: Une série de mini OS. Certains lecteurs me posent des questions sur la fic "Le Dieu Zappé". Gênantes ou pas, j'y réponds en OS. Parce que je ne suis plus à un paradoxe ou une gaffe près. N'hésitez pas si vous-mêmes avez des questions. (Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada, sauf Pan et Silène, qui sont à moi)
1. Aiolos, 1

**La question d'Hypnos : « Puisque tu pars du principe que tout le monde est vivant, pourquoi Aioros est absent ? »**

"Drame de la vie quotidienne : un jeune garçon passe sous un bus

Un jeune garçon de neuf ans s'est récemment fait aplatir par un bus à étage plein de touristes, dans la banlieue d'Athènes. D'après les témoins, il courait partout en lançant des flèches avec un arc en or, et n'aurait pas vu venir le mastodonte de la route, qui se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de freiner à temps.

L'arc en or n'a pas été retrouvé. On soupçonne les témoins de l'avoir embarqué pour le revendre."

…

Au Sanctuaire, Shion se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

"Putain, c'est pas encore demain qu'on aura un chevalier du Sagittaire."

Il s'avança en grommelant vers son bureau, fouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une liste. Il barra le nom d'Aiolos d'un geste rageur, et reporta son regard sur le nom suivant.

"Seiya"

Hmm. Avec un nom pareil, sûr qu'il n'irait pas loin non plus, celui-là.


	2. Aiolos, 2

**Une autre réponse à la première question. A vous de choisir la version que vous préférez.**

Aiolos ouvrit la porte du bureau du Grand Pope d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur.

"Non mais en voilà des façons de s'annoncer ! s'insurgea Shion.

- Ah vous, le débris, la ferme !"

Aiolos tapa du poing sur le bureau, et y déposa violemment une feuille manuscrite.

"Ma démission ! On m'a engagé pour être chevalier, sans peur, sans reproche, tout ça ! Et résultat ? Je torche le cul d'une gamine sacrée à longueur de journée ! Ras le casque de mon armure d'or, JE ME CASSE !"

L'ex-chevalier du Sagittaire éclata d'un grand rire nerveux, et en sortant, se mit à chanter : "Au revoir, au revoir, présideeeeeeeent !"


	3. Ikki

**Une autre question d'Hypnos : « On verra Ikki ou pas ? » ****La réponse dans un micrOS, scène cachée du chapitre 22.**

Le Grand Pope Shion était un homme se préoccupant du bien-être de ses troupes, mais également des gens chargés de la maintenance du Sanctuaire.

Ainsi, c'était une chose fort peu connue, mais le Sanctuaire d'Athéna disposait d'un véritable centre commercial entre ses murs. Bien sûr, ledit centre commercial était caché, afin que les ennemis éventuels ne rigolent pas trop en le découvrant, si d'aventure ils venaient à investir les lieux.

Les chevaliers, leurs apprentis et tous les gens résidant sous la protection d'Athéna pouvaient donc jouir de la proximité de magasins divers, d'un cinéma, d'une piscine, d'une salle de sport, d'un Starbuck's, et surtout… D'un restaurant McDonald's.

Et puis, il fallait bien le dire : cela créait de l'emploi aux alentours.

C'est ainsi que Shûn, Hyoga et Pan, après l'entraînement, débarquèrent au McDo Sanctuary pour se gaver comme des oies. Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente, lorgnant avec envie les panneaux illuminés au-dessus du comptoir, hésitant sur le menu à prendre, discutant, argumentant des mérites comparés du Big Mac et du Royal Cheese, décidant que les Potatoes c'était de la merde et que les Sundays étaient meilleurs que les Frappés, surtout quand il y avait supplément de coulis de caramel.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au comptoir, le regard toujours rivé sur les différents menus. Le serveur, derrière sa caisse enregistreuse, débita d'une voix monocorde et (disons-le) relativement inhospitalière :

« Bonjour, bienvenue au McDonalds – Sanctuary, Ikki à votre service, que puis-je vous servir ? »

Shun et Hyoga sursautèrent et dévisagèrent le serveur. Mon dieu. Sous le tablier et le calot en papier orné d'un grand « M », c'était bien lui, avec son air renfrogné, qui semblait encore accentué par la situation. Ikki, chevalier du Phénix. Les deux chevaliers de Bronze écarquillèrent les yeux mais ne dirent rien pendant un moment, trop surpris pour ça.

« Mon frère ?! (C'était tout ce que Shun avait trouvé à dire d'intelligent)

- Mais Ikki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Hyoga, ses yeux allant du chapeau ridicule au badge portant le nom du Phénix, épinglé au tablier.

- Bah comme tu peux le voir, je danse la Carioca. Faisez tous comme moi, grommela le Phénix, irrité que son lourd secret ait été découvert.

- Mon frère… couina Shun.

- Mais depuis tout ce temps, on te croyait en train de te régénérer dans un volcan, et toi, en fait, t'étais là à servir des hamburgers ?

- Bah vois-tu, la méditation volcanique, ça paie pas le loyer à la fin du mois. Et bosser aux cuisines (il montra l'arrière-boutique du pouce), c'est à peu près aussi éprouvant que de passer sa vie le cul sur de la lave.

- Ah ben en tout cas ça explique que tu sois toujours au courant quand on a des emmerdes, et que tu rappliques vite fait bien fait ! En fait t'es jamais loin !

- Ouais bon ça va. Je vous sers quoi ? »


	4. Kiki

**Une question de Feng-yi : « Juste une petite précision pour le chapitre du 1er avril: ce jour là c'est l'anniversaire de Kiki et tu n'en parles même pas. Tu aurais quand même pu prévoir le gâteau d'anniversaire, non? »**

**J'avais PAS oublié. C'est juste que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite tout de suite. Ça a fait tilt le lendemain… XD**

Pan sortit de son bain et, en chaussettes et pyjama, entra dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas son tour de faire la bouffe, mais bon. Elle y trouva Mû, tablier noué autour de la taille, en train de touiller une pâte chocolatée dans un saladier qu'il tenait coincé sous son bras. Langue tirée et yeux plissés, il déchiffrait en même temps la recette sur un antique livre de cuisine.

« Préchauffer four 210°C… Mais c'est quel thermostat, ça ? gémit le chevalier.

- Sept, ignare, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le petit dieu.

- Merci. »

Mû posa son saladier et sa cuillère sur la table, et se tourna pour allumer le four. Sa tâche accomplie, il revint à sa pâte à gâteau… Pour trouver Pan les doigts trempés dedans et du chocolat plein les joues.

« Bas les pattes ! gronda-t-il en donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main fautive.

- Bah quoi, cuit ou pas cuit, c'est fait pour être mangé non ?

- C'est le gâteau d'anniversaire de Kiki ! Pas touche !

- Le quoi ? »

Le Bélier et sa disciple se dévisagèrent intensément de part et d'autre de la table.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Kiki aujourd'hui.

- Et c'est quoi, ça, un lanniversaire ?

- Hein ? Ben, on fête le jour de sa naissance !

- …

- En lui faisant un gâteau et en lui offrant des cadeaux, crut bon de préciser Mû devant l'expression incrédule de Pan.

- Mais j'ai pas de cadeau moi ! J'étais même pas prévenue ! »

Mû garda à son tour un bref silence interloqué. Puis…

« Je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas. »

Pan ne lui répondit pas, plongée dans ses réflexions. Ah, c'était donc ça, le délire de Shion l'autre jour, quand il s'était pointé avec un paquet tout enrubanné pour Mû… Le chevalier du Bélier fit couler la pâte dans un moule et l'enfourna.

« Désolé, fit-il encore. Mais bon, en général, ce sont les parents qui…

- Te bile pas, j'ai trouvé ! »

Pan sortit en trombe. Enfin, aussi en trombe que ses chaussettes le lui permettaient, sur le marbre poli du temple. Quelques minutes plus tard, un mini tremblement de terre secouait la première maison. Mû préféra ne pas se poser des questions.

…

Papy Shion était descendu des hauteurs pour venir dîner. Fallait dire que peu de choses pouvaient le convaincre de se taper l'aller-retour palais/temple du Bélier en une soirée, mais le gâteau au chocolat en faisait partie.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KIKI ! braillèrent Pan et les deux Béliers en levant leurs verres au-dessus de leur tranche de gâteau.

- T'as cru qu'on avait oublié, hein ? continua Mû.

- Bah ouais, la journée de malade qu'on a eue grâce à vous, maître…

- Ressers-toi du gâteau au lieu de raconter des âneries.

- Mouarf, moi j'en peux plus » soupira Shion en se laissant tomber dans le canapé comme une masse, l'estomac prêt à exploser.

Mû se leva, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon c'est pas le tout ! Les cadeaux.

- OUAIIIIIIS ! hurla Kiki en renversant son jus d'orange sur la table (Mû, qui avait prévu le coup comme chaque année, l'avait heureusement recouverte d'une toile cirée).

Alors que Shion épongeait l'accident, Mû tendit un petit paquet à Kiki.

« De la part d'Aldébaran et Shaka.

- Des cartes Pokémon ! Trop bien ! »

Puis un plus gros : « De ma part. »

« Un set de chimie ?

- Je me suis dit que faire des mélanges improbables avec des produits bizarres, ça serait pile dans tes goûts. Tu tâcheras de ne pas faire exploser le temple, merci.

- J'vais essayer, promis », sourit Kiki en listant déjà mentalement les cocktails qu'il allait pouvoir mitonner.

Shion s'était levé pour aller dans la pièce à côté. Il en revint une minute plus tard, chargé d'une cage multicolore.

« Tiens ! C'est un hamster ! Désolé, j'pouvais pas l'emballer !

- Un hamster ? C'est cool ! Merci !

- Il est temps que tu aies des responsabilités, il me semble. Tu feras attention à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, promis ! Et j'organiserai des courses avec le cochon d'Inde d'Aphrodite !

- Ah ? Heu, ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'avais en tête, mais… Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Pan et Kiki observaient le hamster en train de courir bêtement dans sa roue.

« Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Pan.

- Bah, Hamtaro, je suppose.

- Bon. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Elle empoigna son frère par le bras et le tira de force à l'extérieur. Ils descendirent les escaliers à la va-vite et débouchèrent sur le sentier menant au reste du Sanctuaire : arènes et quartiers. Sur le bord du chemin, avait poussé un chêne énorme et tout aussi difforme. Son tronc était bien droit, mais les branches s'entrelaçaient en une boule tressée avant d'éclater dans toutes les directions. Le résultat était plutôt… Improbable. Cet arbre serait surnommé plus tard le chêne-ananas.

« C'est ton cadeau de lanniversaire ! triompha Pan.

- Un arbre bizarre ?

- Ah, t'y connais rien. Je t'explique. Téléporte-toi dans le nœud des branches.

_- Dedans _?

- Ouais. »

Le petit rouquin s'exécuta.

« Wouaaaaaah c'est une vraie baraque là-dedans ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Son visage apparut brièvement dans l'interstice entre deux branches.

- T'as vu la branche plate qui fait comme une table ?

- Ouais ?

- Regarde dessus !

- Un lance-pierre ? Un vrai lance-pierre et tout ?

- Et lève le nez mon frère ! Le chêne te fournit les munitions !

- Kyaaaa trop bien ! »

Mû et Shion étaient sortis du temple et s'étaient rapprochés.

« C'est ça ton cadeau ? demanda Mû, dubitatif. Un arbre mutant ?

- Ouais !

- Où est Kiki ?

- Dans sa tour de Jamir inaccessible. »

Mû et Shion regardèrent Pan sans comprendre. Enfin, ils comprirent rapidement, lorsque Kiki, du haut de sa cabane naturelle dont lui seul avait l'accès, leur balança toute une floppée de glands à l'aide de son lance-pierre tout neuf.

Les gens du Sanctuaire allaient en baver.


	5. Shaina

**Concernant le chapitre 25 du Dieu Zappé, « Faunus Fantasy »**

**Hypnos : « ****Dommage, tu n'as pas développé Shaina. J'aurais été curieux de voir ce que tu aurais pu en faire... »**

**Feng-yi : « ****Je suis Hypnos ! (du verbe suivre, hein!) Je veux savoir comment elle a fait avec Shaina. »**

...

Après être passée par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Pan s'accroupit, dos contre le mur, s'autorisant quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se lancer. L'enjeu n'était pas des moindres, de sa réussite ou de son échec dépendrait le reste de la journée : jouer ou étudier.

Elle inspira à fond et, entendant son maître pénétrer dans la salle informatique de la bibliothèque (« Shun, Seiya, vous n'avez pas vu la petite ? Il me semblait que… »), elle prit le large avant de se faire repérer.

Vite. Cours. Cours. Aussitôt que Mû aurait terminé sa conversation, il se focaliserait de nouveau sur le cosmos de son apprentie pour la localiser. Plus il y aurait de distance entre eux, et mieux ce serait.

Pan se maudit intérieurement. Si elle avait été plus attentive aux cours de son maître, elle aurait déjà su cacher cette maudite cosmo-énergie qui pulsait de son corps en continu. Bon elle y arrivait par moments, mais pas suffisamment longtemps, ni à volonté d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, l'école, _parfois_, ça pouvait avoir du bon.

Elle dérapa sur le gravier en sentant Mû s'emparer de son esprit par surprise.

_Il est encore temps de rentrer, jeune fille. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait fâché._

Elle ne prit pas le temps ni la peine de répondre. Ç'a aurait été admettre sa proximité géographique. Pour une fois, son cerveau carburait à 200%. Se cacher. Et qu'est-ce qui cachait un cosmos ? Un cosmos plus puissant.

Elle fonça aux arènes.

…

Sauvée ! Ou pas ?

Là, assise sur le muret qui entourait l'arène principale, une silhouette familière à la chevelure d'un bleu profond lui tournait le dos, en train d'admirer le combat se déroulant sur la piste de sable.

Kanon. Ou Saga.

« Pitié, faites que ce soit Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon… »

Elle sauta par-dessus le muret, s'assit directement le dos contre la pierre pour se dissimuler, et enfin leva les yeux, inquiète.

Yes. C'était Kanon.

« Salut, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Sauve-moi la vie, par pitié.

- Un problème ? demanda Kanon en haussant un sourcil.

- Un problème aux cheveux violets qui me pourchasse. Il veut me coller à mes devoirs alors que moi, j'ai des projets pour Shaka.

- Pas de bol. »

Kanon reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant eux : Jabu de la Licorne en train de se faire latter par Marine de l'Aigle. Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, que Pan brisa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kanon n'avait pas l'intention de poser plus de questions que cela.

« T'aurais pas envie de me filer un coup de main, dis ?

- Tu te caches dans mon cosmos, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? grogna le Gémeaux.

- Non non non. Je dois trouver une certaine Shaina d'abord. Sauf que c'est impossible si Mû me colle. Tu vois ?

- Je vois.

- D'ailleurs ça serait pas elle, Shaina ? demanda Pan à tout hasard.

- Nan, ça c'est Marine.

- A quoi je la reconnaîtrai alors ? gémit le petit dieu.

- Cheveux verts, armure violette, masque qui fait peur, grande gueule.

- Noté. Elle est où, tu sais ?

- Elle supervise l'entraînement des femmes à l'arène ouest, je crois, lâcha Kanon entre ses dents. Tiens, ton maître adoré arrive.

- Aide-moi ! supplia Pan en se cramponnant à la jambe de Kanon. Pitié ! »

Kanon baissa les yeux sur l'enfant et la dévisagea pendant une éternité – quelques secondes. Un sourire affleura enfin sur les lèvres du Chevalier. Il avait, bien entendu, toujours eu l'intention de la couvrir, mais avait décidé que la faire mariner pouvait aussi être drôle.

« Allez, si c'est pour pourrir Shaka, j'veux bien apporter ma pierre à ton édifice.

- Sois en éternellement remercié, merci, merci ! chouina Pan.

- N'en fais pas trop. Reste assise et surtout ne bouge pas. »

Mû surgit dans leur dos, à l'entrée de l'arène. C'était là qu'il l'avait sentie pour la dernière fois, cette maudite gamine qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. Il avisa un des jumeaux (mais ne vit pas Pan, cachée par le muret et dissimulée dans le cosmos de l'ex-Dragon des Mers).

« Heu… Kanon ? le héla-t-il.

- Nan, Saga ! répondit le jumeau sans se retourner.

- T'aurais pas vu Pan ? Elle doit traîner quelque part dans le coin.

- Si ! Partie par là ! »

Kanon/Saga pointa le doigt plein est. Mû suivit la direction indiquée des yeux et, effectivement, vit sa disciple en train de s'enfuir par l'une des trois autres portes de l'arène. Nom de nom. Le chevalier du Bélier démarra au quart de tour et se téléporta précipitamment à la porte en question, aux trousses de son apprentie en fuite.

« Il en a pour un moment, là, ricana Kanon. Pars dans l'autre sens, pendant qu'il court après ton double illusoire… et avant qu'il comprenne qu'il s'est fait mener en bateau !

- T'assures vraiment grave avec tes illusions, mec. J'ai failli y croire moi-même, rigola Pan.

- Fonce, gamine. »

Et Pan fonça, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Mû.

…

L'arène ouest. Dédiée à l'entraînement des apprenties. Ça avait quelque chose de flippant, toutes ces filles arborant le même masque sans expression, presque sans visage. Peu rassurée, Pan s'avança néanmoins. Debout sur les gradins, une femme chevalier en armure lançait des ordres à la volée, d'une voix autoritaire.

« Cheveux verts, armure violette, masque qui fait peur, grande gueule. » Shaina était localisée. Pan avala bruyamment sa salive et s'approcha du Chevalier du Serpentaire.

« Excusez-moi, madame », dit-elle d'une petite voix, intimidée.

Shaina ne posa même pas le regard sur le petit dieu.

« T'es en retard, apprentie. Et même pas en tenue !

- Je…

- Silence ! Magne-toi d'aller t'habiller comme il convient, avant que je te colle mon pied au cul ! Et la prochaine fois que tu quittes ton masque en public, je te fais éjecter du Sanctuaire. Définitivement.

- Mais je… »

Shaina tourna brusquement la tête vers Pan, qui recula d'un pas en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Wouah. Elle était encore plus flippante vue de face. Le dieu put presque sentir le regard du Serpentaire traverser son masque d'acier pour la transpercer.

« Ne t'avise pas de me répondre, en plus ! »

Pan inspira à fond et débita son histoire d'un trait.

« Madame je suis pas apprentie auprès de vous je suis l'incarnation du Dieu Pan j'habite chez Mû du Bélier c'est Shun d'Andromède qui m'envoie auprès de vous il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider j'aurais besoin d'une cartouche Pokémon et comme il paraît que vous êtes fan je me demandais si vous pourriez m'en prêter une je vous en serais très reconnaissante c'est important s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît je vous serai redevable ! »

Shaina se détendit imperceptiblement et, si elle n'avait pas eu son masque, on aurait presque pu voir un demi-quart de sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

« Alors c'est toi le petit dieu qui sème la terreur ? J'ai entendu parler de toi par Aphrodite. »

Pan garda le silence, les yeux baissés. Ça s'annonçait pas terrible.

« Bon, très bien. J'ai un faible pour les têtes dures dans ton genre.»

Shaina sortit une DS light (ornée d'un lapin rose en strass) de sa ceinture, et en extirpa la cartouche de jeu.

« Pokémon Or. Tu peux commencer une nouvelle partie, précisa Shaina en lui tendant l'objet. Mais attention, le jeu s'appelle reviens.

- Oui, Madame. Dès demain matin, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

- Très bien.

- Je vous apporterai un bébé lapin en dédommagement.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde dans ce Sanctuaire m'offre un lapin chaque fois que je rends un service ? s'étonna le Serpentaire.

- C'est probablement dû à une rumeur tenace qui court entre ces murs, hasarda Pan. Merci et bonne journée. »

Shaina ne lui répondit pas, elle focalisait de nouveau son attention sur les jeunes filles en train de faire leurs exercices dans l'arène. Du moins, en apparence. En fait, elle réfléchissait intensément.

« Une rumeur tenace qui court entre ces murs ? »

Une rumeur à propos d'elle ? Shaina fit une grimace derrière son masque. Il allait falloir 1- déterminer l'étendue des dégâts de ladite rumeur, et 2- tabasser encore un petit coup le chevalier de Pégase, juste pour lui apprendre à tenir sa langue.


	6. Tenkai ? Quoi ça ?

**On me demande souvent où se situe l'univers du Dieu Zappé dans la chronologie des événements Saint Seiya. Donc déjà, sachez que c'est une fic post-Hadès et que NON, elle n'est pas canon (parce que j'aime pas les canons, ça fait trop de bruit).**

* * *

Dohko se tourna vers Shun et Seiya, l'air grave.

« Ne restez pas là.

- Comment ?

- Les douze chevaliers ici présents vont élever leur cosmo-énergie au maximum et l'unir à la flèche d'Aiolos. C'est la première et la dernière flèche que les chevaliers d'or tireront ensemble dans cette ère. Elle devrait reproduire à plus petite échelle les rayons du soleil et détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Mais nous, chevaliers d'or, ne seront plus là pour le voir.

- Vieux Maître ?

- Une énorme énergie va être concentrée en ce lieu… Alors éloignez-vous vite.

- Mais…

- J'AI DIT ON S'ÉLOIGNE ! Pas de temps à perdre en palabres et autres atermoiements, c'est bientôt la fin de l'épisode ! Cassez-vous, qu'on fasse notre boulot, merde !

- OK, OK. »

Seiya et Shun firent demi-tour, et partirent en courant vers la sortie, passant entre les chevaliers d'or en serrant les dents, tentant de retenir leurs larmes (sans succès).

_A ce moment j'ai eu l'impression que les chevaliers d'or souriaient… Comme des grands frères. Oui, nous combattons côte à côte depuis la nuit des temps. Nous étions des frères, et le temps des adieux a sonné… Adieu, vaillants chevaliers… Adieu, chevaliers d'or._

Mû leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Que ce Seiya était grandiloquent par moments. A croire qu'il se prenait pour le héros tragi-comique d'une série à succès. Limite, il courait au ralenti pour se donner de l'effet.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça, les couillons, pensa le chevalier du Bélier. En attendant, bon courage avec la cruche coincée dans une cruche, et avec le roi des enfers. Nous on en a assez fait, on se casse. »

La lumière se fit aveuglante, et soudain, tout disparut.

…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, ils étaient enfermés dans un pilier, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Poséidon serait-il là-dessous ?

« Hey les mecs ! fit Aiolia à voix basse pour que ça ne résonne pas trop. Vous êtes là ? »

Treize voix lui répondirent que oui (onze chevaliers, plus un ex-Dragon des Mers, plus un Bélier à la retraite).

_Maudits _! cria une voix profonde.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a parlé ? continua Aiolia. Saga, c'est encore toi qui essaie de nous faire peur, connard ?

- Mais j'ai rien dit, connard toi-même, protesta le jumeau schizophrène.

- Bon alors qui ? DM ? »

_Vos gueules, putain ! C'est un dieu qui vous parle ! Vous avez osé nous défier ! Alors on a décidé que vous resterez enfermés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est-à-dire pour toujours. Vos corps errent en fragments infinitésimaux, et vos âmes sont coincées dans cette pseudo-dimension, sans temps ni espace._

« Bah si y a un espace, intervint Milo. Y a des murs en pierre tout autour de nous, et la présence d'eau au sol indique qu'il y a un haut et un bas. »

_Vous allez fermer vos mouilles oui ? C'est comme ça ! Chouinez tant que vous voulez, on s'en fout, la prochaine fois vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous mettre sur le chemin des dieux !_

« Pffffff susceptibles ! » râla Dohko.

…

Le silence revint. Le dieu était parti.

« Hé bah ça promet, soupira Aiolia. Enfermés dans le noir pour l'éternité et en plus je commence à avoir faim.

- T'arrêtes de te plaindre, oui ? grogna Aiolos.

- Oh ça va hein ! T'es pas ma mère ! »

Kanon s'approcha d'eux et leur colla une droite à chacun. Un peu de silence, merde !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » paniquait Milo en courant partout. Lui aussi se prit une droite.

« Quand vous aurez fini avec vos conneries, je pourrai en placer une ? demanda innocemment le Bélier (le mauve, pas le vert).

- Toi, t'as une idée ! s'exclama Shura du Capricorne.

- Tu parles, Charles, sourit Mû (mais personne ne le vit parce qu'il faisait trop sombre). Avez-vous lu Harry Potter ? »

Un petit silence gêné lui répondit. Puis…

« J'ai vu un ou deux films…

- C'est pour les gamins !

- Moi je ne lis que des ouvrages dignes de ce nom.

- Je sais pas lire !

- Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Je vous explique. Mon âme n'est pas scellée dans le pilier. J'en sors comme je veux, se vanta Mû.

- Et par quel miracle, je vous prie ? demanda Camus.

- Horcrux. Apparemment tout le monde a oublié qu'un bout de mon âme est dans la tour de Jamir. Alors… Ben… Je suis pas mort !

- Oh la vache, comment il a vu venir le coup, le mec ! s'extasia Saga.

- Il est brillant ! exulta Shion. Normal, c'est mon disciple !

- Ouais enfin tout ça ne nous dit pas comment on va s'en sortir, râla Aphrodite, car personne ne faisait attention à lui.

- Facile, soupira Mû. Je retourne donc sur terre, je récupère mes morceaux, je réintègre mon corps tout neuf, je retrouve vos atomes et vous ramène par psychokinésie, comme j'ai fait avec Shaka et Ikki au Sanctuaire.

- Pas con, approuva Aldébaran.

- Essaie de retrouver tous mes cheveux, supplia Aphrodite. J'y tiens.

- Idem, intervint Shaka.

- Allez, j'y go. En sortant, on fera profil bas, parce que bon… »

Mû disparut à travers la paroi du pilier, l'air de rien.

…

Trois mois plus tard, à Acapulco (Mexique)

Mû, sur sa chaise longue, tendit la main vers son cocktail. Que la vie était difficile ! Il regardait quelques-uns de ses camarades jouer au ballon dans l'eau, se demandant si les petits avaient finalement buté Hadès. Il supposait que oui, puisque le monde n'était pas englouti dans les ténèbres.

A ses côtés, Shion soupira d'aise.

« Y a pas à dire, ça c'est la vie !

- Ouais, approuva le Bélier mauve. Mon seul regret, c'est qu'on va garder cette Athéna-là. J'aurais préféré une nouvelle incarnation, m'enfin, faut pas cracher dans la soupe.

- Clair. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'une petite comme la Sasha qu'on a connue… dit pensivement Dohko. Elle était classe, tu te souviens, Shion ?

- Tu parles ! Rien à voir ! Et quel caractère, ho ho !

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre, dit gravement Saga.

- Quoi, quoi ? demanda Shion. T'es pas fou ? Si on rentre je reprends l'habit de Pope. Adieu soleil, cocktails et minettes en bikini, bonjour paperasse et cruchonne exigeante ! Merde, laisse-nous souffler, Gémox !

- Oui mais quand même, quoi…

- Quoi ?

- Il y aura bientôt plus de sous sur la CB du Sanctuaire. On pourra plus payer l'hôtel.

- MEEEEEEEERDE ! grogna Shion.

- Bon, soupira Mû en se levant. Je vais envoyer une carte à Kiki pour lui dire qu'on rentre bientôt. Fait chier. »

* * *

Crédits : J.K Rowling


End file.
